Caught Red White and Blue Handed
by Lokis Asgardian Ass
Summary: In which Tony breaks Steve's cup then they get locked in a closet.


**HELLO FRIENDS.**

This is my first story for this ship and I am so excited. The idea is super cliche and has probably been done like five billion times but hey I think it's cute.

Ignore any of my mistakes and the overall suck of this fic, I'm terrible with scenes that include **_MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF PASSION._**

Sorry.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy, as I thoroughly enjoyed writing this.

* * *

It had started out as it normally does every morning in the Avengers Tower, Bruce was down in his lab conducting experiments, Clint and Natasha were upstairs in their room doing some sort of creepy assassin things, Thor was in the living room yelling obnoxiously at a reality show on the television, Tony was groggily stumbling around the kitchen while complaining about how early it was, and Steve was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other, halfheartedly responding to whatever Tony said.

Steve was halfway through an article about rising gas prices when Tony walked up behind him and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, but instead bumped into the back of his chair, effectively knocking the coffee mug out of his hand. He winced when he heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor.

"I'm not cleaning that up."

Tony scoffed and walked over to the fridge, ignoring Steve's eyes glaring holes into the back of his head.

"You're gonna have to, because I'm certainly not gonna do it."

Steve got up out of his chair and carefully maneuvered his way over the mess of coffee and pieces of glass. He made his way to stand in front of Tony and staring down at him sternly.

"You have to clean it up, Tony. It was your fault."

"You can't make me do anything, babe."

Tony yelped when Steve bent down and wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him up over his shoulder with ease.

"Woah there sweetheart, I'm totally up for a little manhandling, but you gotta ask before you rough up the merchandise.

Tony yelped again when Steve "accidentally" whacked his head against the door frame.

* * *

They were standing in front of the door to the supply closet, Steve held the door open and stared at Tony expectantly.

"Go on, get the broom."

Tony pouted.

"I don't wanna."

"You have to."

"But Steeeeeve."

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's whining and shoved him through the doorway hard enough to make him stumble forward. Tony grabbed onto Steve's bicep for leverage which sent both of them crashing to the floor, caushing the door to slam shut behind them.

"Steve, baby, I love you. But you're seriously limiting my airflow here."

Steve laughed and lifted himself off of Tony. He offered him his hand then scoffed when Tony grabbed his hand, put his other hand over his heart, and fluttered his eyelashes.

"My hero."

"Shut up and grab the broom. So I was thinking about the situation with our beds and-" Steve cut his statement short when he pulled the doorknob but the door wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong? Why'd you get all silent on me?"

"Oh gosh, uhm. The door won't open."

"Maybe you aren't pulling hard enough."

Steve had to use all his willpower to keep down a sarcastic remark about how he was literally Captain America and could lift a car with ease. Tony attempted to pull the door open a couple times and groaned when his attempts were proved pointless.

"..Should we try beating on the door and calling for help?"

Tony suddenly got a gleam in his eyes and Steve knew nothing good happened when he got that look.

"I think I have a better idea."

Steve let out a (super manly) screech when Tony tackled him to the floor and straddled his lap.

"Tony! We can't do this here! People will worry if we're gone too long!"

"Hush, we'll be fine. I don't think anyone will miss us too bad."

Before Steve could protest any longer, Tony caught his lips in a kiss. He was unresponsive at first due to worry, but quickly disregarded all his thoughts as soon as Tony started moving his mouth against his. He lifts his hands to tangle them into Tony's hair and twists his head more so that the angle is absolutely _perfect _and the soft moan that came from Tony's mouth caused him to let out a small whine.

Tony pressed his hips harder against Steve's and he soaked in how he gasped and arched his back slightly which caused his head to fall back and hit the wall, baring his neck to Tony. Taking that as an invitation, he kissed and sucked his way down his neck then bit down on his collarbone harshly. Steve was letting out the dirtiest noises Tony had ever heard which caused him to whip his head back up and kiss Steve with a new found vigor.

When Steve sucks Tony's bottom lip into his mouth and lifts his hips to press them a little harder together, any rational thoughts left Tony's head and he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

He shoves his tongue into Steve's mouth without asking for permission and lifts his hips a bit for better leverage and rocks his hips almost violently against Steve. He groans when Steve grabs a hold of his hips with enough force to bruise and steadies his sloppy thrusts. Tony kisses Steve with plenty of tongue and teeth, not paying attention to the pain of when their teeth clash together.

Steve moves his hands to cup Tony's ass and leans his head over to kiss down his jaw and neck then licks at his pulse a bit before biting down on it. Tony is so overwhelmed and his head is spinning and he can barely form a coherent sentence in between all his gasps.

"Fuck, baby, you are so amazing. I'm so glad you're not the prude I originally thought you were."

"Tony, do me a favor and shut up."

Steve caught Tony's mouth in a kiss that was less fierce than before and used a hand to massage the bulge in his jeans but kept the other hand firmly on his ass. Tony knew it was almost over. He ground himself against Steve's hand and an endless stream of desperate noises came from both of them and were muffled by each other's mouths.

A particularly hard grab at Tony's dick did it for him. He pressed his hips hard against Steve's and threw his head back and cried out loudly. Seeing Tony finish is what did it for Steve. Hearing Tony's passionate cry and seeing his perfect face caused him to close his eyes and cry out himself.

Tony slumped his body against Steve's and pressed their foreheads together. They looked into each other's eyes and Steve smiled at Tony.

"Sweetheart you are so perfect. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Steve's smile widened and he pressed a couple lazy kisses against Tony's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They continued to smile and look into each other's eyes, and they were both so caught up in each other they didn't hear the doorknob turn and the door creak open.

"Oh my God!"

Steve and Tony both whipped their heads around to see Clint standing in the doorway looking horrified.

"I cannot believe this. I'm never letting you two live this down. Now could you two please get off of each other so I can get a light bulb?"

* * *

Steve was laying on the couch with his head in Tony's lap, not really paying attention to the reality show Thor had put the television on. Thor occasionally looked in their direction and smiled. After they came out of the closet (pun completely intended) they decided to sit everyone down at the meeting table and tell them about their relationship. They both laughed when no one was surprised.

"Hey Steve."

"Yes, dear?"

"Why didn't you just smash the door open."

Steve's eyes widened and he just stared. Tony got one glance of Steve's face and he bust into loud laughter.

"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME IS A KARDASHIAN?!"

Tony laughed even harder and Steve put his face into his hands.


End file.
